The Beginning of a New Era
Episode page Dr. Gameshow Episode 26: THE BEGINNING OF A NEW ERA! With Special Guests Erik Bergstrom and Ted White In-studio guests Erik Bergstrom Ted White Games played Charadio Submitted by Daniel from Orlando, Florida How to play Charadio is basically charades, but the people guessing aren't allowed to see the people acting out the thing. Instead, you, or whoever, will have to describe what the actor is doing and the players will guess based on the description. Because I expect it to be next to impossible to guess, the players will be allowed to ask the actor whatever two questions they want. Only the actor will know the answer. The actor should have thirty to sixty seconds to act. Players will be awarded 2 points for every correct answer, and 1 point for describing, if the other guess is the right answer. So you get a point for describing if they don't guess it? Maybe? Name! That! Baby! Submitted by Matt Carmen (sp?) from Brooklyn, New York Necessary background Thank you for responding to the flyers I left in the gas station bathroom. In this focus group, you will come up with some brand new baby names that my wife and I might give to our upcoming child. How to play In each round, each contestant will make up a human name that has never existed before. It can be as long or as short as you choose and can be for a boy, girl, or unisex. We'll need context so please also give the name's country or culture of origin, and the name's meaning in its native tongue, whatever that is. Manolo decides what goes on the birth certificate. OK Serenade Submitted by Prime Time Pauly G from Elmhurst, Queens Necessary background Apps like Tinder are all the rage in 2015, but come on, how does swiping right compare to medieval-style courtship? Dr. Gameshow will bring old-school romance back to the airwaves with OK Serenade. How to play One contestant will come up with an OK Cupid-style dating profile. It could be for themselves or for some character they make up, with their likes and dislikes. The other contestant will try to woo that character by making up and singing a song about the things they said. Then they will switch places. The winner will be determined by Jo or Manolo and the winner gets 1 point. The person making up the profile may want to screw up the singer by coming up with some really weird random stuff for them to sing about. Play to 3 points. House rule: the winner is judged by Manolo. Some advice from Manolo When your computer quickly shuts off, and then it opens in this weird DOS sort of thing and it asks you if you want to start in Safe Mode, you can just start normally. Trivia There was a sub-game played throughout the episode: Who Knows What Kind of Relationship Ted and Manolo Have? Manolo felt like his brain was puffy when this was recorded. This was the episode where Jo announced that instead of letting the in-studio guests decide which game would win and move on to the next week, partially because they kept letting "horrible" games like Werewolf Elton John win, it would be up to the callers. That plan didn't work out the way Jo expected. Jo really likes wet desserts, and parks. She dislikes when the music is too low in the car, and "Full House", the TV show, specifically the characters and the plot. Strudel is an example of a dry dessert, which she considers a waste of time, unless you put whipped cream (for example) on it and then it becomes a wet dessert.